


G R O W L

by last_angel



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, still in development
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7366633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/last_angel/pseuds/last_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...I don't know...</p>
            </blockquote>





	G R O W L

**Author's Note:**

> Well most of the present tense in this chapter is crap. I haven't written in a while and this AU isn't really concretely formulated in my head yet. I don't plan to make this a full-fledge series. Mostly main situations I'm imagining while still attempting to get my idea across? 
> 
> If all else fails I'll just explain in my notes section. This is just me trying to get back into the habit of writing.
> 
> The full story for CHB had already been drafted out a long time ago but since I had too many stories in my head at the time it got hard to focus on just one, especially since I have a short attention span.
> 
> WC is also thought out for the most part but I got caught up with my final year of college, [I graduated!!] and having to look for a job so pretty much life got busy and I haven't paid much attention to HxH or killugon. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who leaves comments and continues to read my stories. ^v^ I kind of become selfish sometimes and think "meh...I can just leave them [my stories] be" but then again I also WANT to finish them so it's just me being lazy. Hehe... hopefully I can get back into the hang of it soon.

_Through the cover of night a dash of silver and blue could barely be seen tearing quickly and quietly through the dewy blades of grass. The thick, purplish clouds had started to fade away after releasing their load onto the dense forest of a small island that stood miles and miles away from any other form of civilization, the moon’s soft light breaking through giving the moist green a ghostly glow._

_The small creature weaved its way through large uplifted roots and hidden holes on the ground, eyes focused firmly on a wavering energy flickering on the other side of the island._

_As the moon peered through the darkness, clouds drifting away, the creature’s heart beat faster, anxious to reach its destination. Time was running out. Though there was no real confirmation for his fears something inside the fox’s being told him so._

_Tired legs carried the shivering body further – closer- blue eyes with silted, white irises sharply aimed at the weakening entrance of something unknown. Everything around him faded away from his view. It was so close now he could feel the energy caressing his fur, enveloping him and calling him forward._

_With an overwhelming sense of urgency the fox failed to hear the fearful cry warning him to stop. From below his feet came a terrifying snap, a sharp pain piercing through his body and a blinding light flooding his vision making everything go white._

 

= = = =

 

Leaves swayed gently in the wind, blocking the sun’s bright rays from the passive figure but letting its warmth envelop him. He slept peacefully on the grassy meadow blending in perfectly with the scenery yet still managing to appear unnatural, like something straight out of a fairytale, too beautiful to be real. The boy’s chest rose and fell at a steady pace; his breaths carried away in the breeze, with arms at his side it left him perfectly defenseless.

 

Golden eyes took in the pleasant sight feeling at ease. The boy looked so at peace it somewhat pained Gon to have to wake him. Moments like these were rare. The boy beside him was such mystery, his origins as well as his mind and person, yet at the same time he felt so familiar to Gon despite having known each other for so little. It was strange really, how easily Gon had come to rely on this person and somewhat always expect him to be by his side. It was almost scary how quickly and strongly he’d become attached to this boy.

 

The boy stirred, a quiet grumble escaping his lips, eyebrows furrowing slightly before settling back into a relaxed state.

 

Gon smiled, a playful finger making its way between the silver eyebrows and nudging gently making the boy pout and squirm. Gon giggled, his fingers brushing away the silver locks, a drowsy blue eye peering open.

“Wake up sleepyhead!” Gon cooed but Killua only pouted and turned on over shaking his head stubbornly.

 

“Ki~llu~a...” A protesting headshake. “...You have to get up. Who was the one who said they wanted to reach the capitol by nightfall?”

 

“Ngh~” Snuggling more comfortably against the soft grass and attempting to dismiss his friend with a lazy kick Killua soon drifted back to sleep.

 

“Geez, and he used to have such a hard time sleeping before.”

 

Allowing Killua a few more minutes of sleep Gon decided to go off to collect some fruit from the nearby trees to kill some time and to surprise Killua once he awoke. The boy really had a sparingly sweet tooth.

= = =

 

_Searing hot pain burned his body as something thick ran down his ankles. His body felt heavy and he couldn’t feel his hind legs. His body buzzed, it was numbing but also painful and it confused his senses. His vision was blurry and the air felt hot and heavy around him, his lungs feeling like they weren’t filling with air no matter how hard he tried._

_“Stay still, ok? I’m not going to hurt you.”_

_The fox could hear the voice but not pinpoint where it was coming from. The sound of leaves and the wind were too loud yet too quiet, the noises and smells disorienting. He could smell the humidity in the air – of course it had just rained –but the bitter taste of iron made him feel sick._

_A pair of small hands wrapped around his waist and the small fox struggled to get away but the sudden jolt of pain made him cry out. He squirmed and panicked trying to not pay much mind to the ghostly feeling of missing limbs but pain was too much to handle and he quickly gave up feeling helpless._

_“Shhh, shhh. It’s ok little fox.” The small hands petted him, timidly at first. The fox flinched at their touch but soon gave in and whimpered filling the night with his pained cries. “There, there. I know it hurts.” As the petting grew more comforting the whales of the injured animal grew louder._

_The fox grew quiet, and still, tears rolling down his beautiful silver fur._

_“I’m going to try and free you so you have to be still.” The child took the quiet whimper as acknowledgement and pried the trap open. It was a challenge freeing the poor creature since it couldn’t quite move with its hind legs injured but he managed to pull the trap away far enough for the fox to crawl free._

_The trap snapped closed again, the small child just barely able to pull his hands away before getting caught himself._

_“You poor little fox.” The tiny hands gently cradled the injured fox holding him close to the little boy’s chest. “Don’t worry, you can come home with me.”_

_The weak fox peered up at his savior, body tired and eyes unfocused. He could faintly make out the little hue of green in the boy’s black hair illuminated by the moonlight but mostly it was those large pair of amber eyes that caught the fox’s attention._

_“I’ll take care of you ‘till you’re all better.”_

= = =

 

The sudden snap of a branch had a pair of blue eyes sharp and alert, body crouched, claws out and ready to attack.

 

“Oh Killua, you’re awake.”

The body immediately relaxed at the sound of Gon’s voice.

 

“...Ah, it’s just you.” Killua sight and dropped cross-legged on the ground while extending his arms towards Gon. “Gimme.”

 

Gon rolled his eyes but offered Killua a large green and orange fruit.

 

“Did you sleep well? You seemed really peaceful in your sleep. I tried to wake you but you wouldn’t budge.” Gon sat down the rest of fruits and took a seat across from Killua.

 

Killua peeled his fruit excitedly, a childish gleam in his eyes as he took a giant bite. His cheeks puffed out, a bit of the juice running down his chin. He looked so happy it made Gon want to laugh but he knew he’d get punched for it.

 

“Mmm...well I did have a strange dream. It wasn’t really a good dream but I guess it wasn’t a bad one either. It felt sort of...odd...kind of like I was watching a movie or something.”

 

A second fruit was already being gobbled upon by the time Killua had finished speaking.

 

“That sounds interesting. What was it about?”

 

_So Killua can dream._ It was kind of normal for him to have them – now that Gon thought about it – he was human after all but it just had never really occurred to Gon that Killua could dream. Or rather, it was more like Gon couldn’t even begin to imagine what sort of dreams Killua would even have.

 

Licking the dripping juice from his fingers Killua took a second to answer before shrugging. “Don’t remember. I forgot once I woke up but I feel like it wasn’t a bad dream. That’s all.”

 

Gon raised a quizzical eyebrow but simply smiled. So basically, not even Killua knew what types of dreams he had.

 

“For some reason I was kind of expecting that.”

 

Killua stuck his tongue out having nothing to fight back with. “Shut up. Just get your stuff so we can start heading towards the capitol. By the looks of it we’ll end up arriving by dark.”

 

Gon laughed, his bag already half packed. “Well if someone had just woken up earlier we might have been there already.”

 

That earned him a shove. The two boys laughed and playfully bickered as they made their way to their destination, blazing oranges and fiery reds shining along the horizon.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> God this first chapter lost steam fast but it's 4 in the morning and my brain is dead so please spare me...I just had to force myself to write or else I felt like I'd never do it.
> 
> Ugh...I really wanna explain and just spill my idea so someone else can do it but I know no one else is gonna write it since I'm out of touch with the fandom XD. I'm a total newbie again. My way of working is basically "feeding off of people", at least that's how I like to explain it. Having an idea or being told one and building up on it with others. Once I get excited I'll engross myself in it but it's just me right now so it takes longer for my will to accumulate. 
> 
> I guess talking a little about it here won't hurt, The inspiration and aim is that of a fairytale. Something short and to the point (if I manage). A simple story but still feels somewhat magical!!
> 
> It'd be fun to read people's guesses on where this story is headed. If anyone would like to indulge me. ^v^ The point of this is to enjoy the experience after all.


End file.
